


The Mystery of the Bunny Princess and its Bunny Love

by mirrorworldangel



Series: Rainbow Six Children's Fables [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Children's Stories, M/M, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: A simple children's story of mystery and romance.
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan
Series: Rainbow Six Children's Fables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Mystery of the Bunny Princess and its Bunny Love

**Author's Note:**

> The idea struck gold when I was playing with Picrew. Enjoy.

<https://picrew.me/image_maker/277578/complete?cd=hMLGVIpVwh> (Image of Bunny Princess)

_Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a bunny kingdom, ruled by a good but stern Bunny King. The Bunny King has the prettiest bunny child in all of the land, with fur as white as snow, and eyes of the blue skies,_ _we shall call it the Bunny Princess. The Bunny King is VERY protective of its bunny child, so much that the Bunny King forbids to let its child leave the kingdom and will ONLY allow any other bunny to marry the Bunny Princess if it can evade all of the guards and death traps around the castle, inside and out._

_One day, the Bunny King tells his child that the Bunny Princess is ready to become the next ruler of the bunny kingdom._

_“No,” said the Bunny Princess. “I am waiting for my bunny love to return to me so that he may rule by my side as my Bunny Consort.”_

_The Bunny King was surprised. WHO STOLE HIS BUNNY CHILD’S HEART UNDER HIS FUZZY NOSE!!?_

_So the Bunny King decided to increase the number of guards and death traps, earning the Bunny Princess’s ire, and stoking the flames of anger between the father and child bunny._

_“No,” said the Bunny Princess again. “I will become the new bunny king when my bunny love has finally returned to my side.”_

_“We shall see, my child,” said the Bunny King. “Once I capture this mysterious bunny heart thief of yours, I will lock this bunny up for trespassing and illegal theft!”_

_Days have passed, and it slowly turned into weeks, then months, but there was no success for the heart thief’s capture. At first the Bunny King assumes the so-called ‘bunny lover’ is afraid, but then the Bunny King’s fuzzy instincts make him feel nervous._

_And his fears have proven correct when one fine afternoon the Bunny Princess barged into the royal halls._

_“My bunny love has returned,” the Bunny Princess suddenly declared. “As promised I will marry my bunny love tomorrow night after I become the new bunny king.”_

_And with that the Bunny King fainted._

_The following morning, the Bunny Princess was crowned as the new ruler of the Bunny Kingdom. The loyal subjects celebrated the procession with excitement and joy, except for the old Bunny King, who was quiet for the whole day._

_As the sun slowly sets, and the subjects slowly return to their dens to take a full rest, the new Bunny Queen, accompanied by the old Bunny King waits for the ‘bunny-groom’ in the Palace Gardens as promised._

_<https://picrew.me/image_maker/277578/complete?cd=OHGw6tQqKd> (the Bunny Bride)_

_The Bunny Queen, dressed in the finest gowns of white silk the kingdom has sown with a veil that flows behind the bride, with small rosebuds of blue and the new crown on its head._

_And between its fuzzy paws held a single golden rose, the symbol of true love._

_Suddenly a large shadow suddenly looms around the kingdom, eloping the skies surrounding the castle from the sunset. And lo behold, a large scaly dragon, with scales that shine like gold, descended from the skies and landed gently on the ground. Behind its back were a merry band of misfits, varieties of animals small and large, tame and wild, from squirrels to bears, and cats to wolves._

_<https://picrew.me/image_maker/277578/complete?cd=jKSq5zIpmL> (the bunny love) _

_But none of that mattered, for the Bunny Queen ran off into the paws of a grey bunny, wearing a uniform of black and gold adornments, holding a stuffed white bunny. The two bunny lovers embraced, snuggled and kissed each others’ cheeks, much to the Bunny King’s horror._

_“Papa, this is my bunny love,” said the Bunny Queen, as it introduced the dark furred bunny to the Bunny King._

_“Greetings, your Majesty. I am the Bunny Soldier, healer to the Wandering Band, keeper of peace in the Animal Lands,” said the grey bunny as it introduced itself. “I have arrived from my travels to save the Northern Ice Tundras to reunite with my bunny love, your child the Bunny Queen.”_

_“Tell me, soldier. How do you know of my child so dearly?” the Bunny King asked, curious._

_“When I was a sole wanderer, I met the love of my life when I was trapped in the maze,” said the Bunny Knight, as it stared into the Bunny Queen’s eyes. “ I was astray, lost; devoid of hope, until a white bunny saved me from the harsh maze and back into the royal gardens. At first this was a secret friendship that slowly turned into forbidden romance, and, with your child’s gentle heart and sharp wit, I could not help but slowly fall for this bunny the more we secretly meet.”_

_“I wanted to prove my worth to be a suitable husband, but I do not want the throne, for I believe that your heir is a great leader and all I truly desire is her love. So we made a promise to marry each other in the royal gardens, where we first met, whenever she is ready to rule and accept me as her own.”_

_“I am aware that an old soldier like me is unworthy of your acceptance, so I attempt to make peace of friendship with the other Animal Kingdoms, for I believe that this is what my bunny love would do. I only can offer the eternal service of mine and the loyalty of my merry band of misfits as a wedding tribute to earn your blessing to marry the ruler of the Bunny Queen, ruler of the Bunny Kingdom.”_

_The Bunny Queen cried and jumped onto the Bunny Soldier and lavish the bunny with lots of kisses and snuggles. “Your devotion and love is all I ever needed!” she cried._

_“But he did not complete my task,” the Bunny King whined, thumping its feet to the ground, frustrated._

_“I can marry WHOEVER manages to evade the guards and traps, papa. My bunny love has evaded the guards and avoided the traps for YEARS,” declared the Bunny Queen. “And you cannot pull away your word, you made a promise to Mama!”_

_The old king immediately went silent._

_And so, the Bunny Knight is married to his bunny love the Bunny Queen, with the Wandering Band by his side. There, under the guidance of the Bunny Queen and her Bunny Consort, the bunny kingdom ushered an age of peace, produced many bunny babies with their undying love, where their youngest bunny child, a young white and grey bunny girl joined the new generation of the Wandering Band to protect the future of the Animal Kingdom._

_The End._

\-------------------------------

“No."

Smoke shook off the daydreams of his mind to face the man in front of him. “What?”

“Absolutely not. We will not publish this book!”

“But -” 

“No.”

“You are not selling this,” warned Doc as he stared at the British man dead in the eyes with both of his arms crossed to his chest. The small group that consists of the couple, the Moroccan operators Kaid, Nomad and Oryx, the artists Glaz and Ela and the storyteller of the day, Smoke.

Rook is covering his face in embarrassment, Doc is coldly staring at the storyteller, Nomad and Ela are fascinated, Glaz is looking bored, Oryx is indifferent while Kaid is quietly grumbling to himself in his mother tongue, which Oryx caught up and made him chuckle in amusement.

“This is the most adorable story that I have ever read,” Nomad cooed, hugging the book tightly to her chest. “Do you have another story like this one?” she then asks.

“Well we only have this one so far, there’s another story about a friendship adventure story between the trio that is still in progress,” said Ela as Glaz nodded beside her.

“Do I have to be the Bunny Princess?” Rook whined, as he flipped the pages from the book. 

“And why am I depicted as a fat orange rabbit? And I do not frown like that,” Oryx grumbled, pointing at the said image of the rabbit blocking the entrance door.

“Yeah you do,” everybody else in the room exclaimed in unison.

“At least you accurately got the Kaid’s expressions and beard right,” he added, much to the elderly Morocco's scandalised shock.

“You better not have any copies of this,” Kaid warned, fully aware of the mischief this man is known to do.

“Too late, my daughter needed it for her Arts project in school,” Smoke proudly announced. “I’d reckon she did quite well with her story-telling essays. Also she says that she would come over this Thursday for more of them story goodies.”

“What?” Everybody shrieked, while at the same time Smoke pulled out his smartphone from his pockets to read a message he had just received a second ago.

“Oh look, her art is the chosen winner to be published for charity,” he said cheerfully as he showed the message to the group, unaware of what’s going to happen to him.

Doc immediately tried to lunge towards the British man, arms outstretched aiming for the neck. However he was struggling against the force of restraints from both Oryx and Glaz combined, holding the man down from commiting a bloody murder.

“# _ Putain d'enfoiré _ , I am going to kill you!!!”

The struggle lasted for a whole 5 minutes until reinforcements from the others arrived to stop it, but by then Doc had managed to kick Smoke’s balls and make his face black and blue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> You goddamn motherfucker


End file.
